


My Wound is Your Wound

by wickedwiccan



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: AU, Angst, Barry lives alone, Cold has Barry's healing, Cold has powers, Denial, Fluff, I know its very different, M/M, Running away from your problems, Same Age, Sort Of, Soulmates, kind of, playful fighting, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: It is said that soulmates can feel each other's pain and pleasure, happiness and sorrows, their anger and fear, love and agony. It is said that when a random bruise or scratch appears and you have no idea where it is from, it's your soulmate’s wound is being shared with you...This was scary for Barry Allen. He wasn't accident prone, but he seemed to be wounded all the time...Leonard felt bad for his soulmate. Growing up was tough. Hell, life was tough still as an adult, but the thought that his love had to feel the pain he did made him angry.





	1. Barry

**Author's Note:**

> (I know there are a lot of changes i made to the characters to fit the story. I hope it's not too bad)
> 
> Saw the idea of “a person getting hurt when their soulmates does and that is the reason for random cuts and bruises that appear and there is no explanation for” on a tumblr post copied on pinterest. I’ll be doing a few more fics with similar plots but different ships.

It is said that soulmates can feel each other's pain and pleasure, happiness and sorrows, their anger and fear, love and agony. It is said that when a random bruise or scratch appears and you have no idea where it is from, it’s your soulmate’s wound is being shared with you. They hit their funny bone? You feel that awkward tingle too. You’re scratched by a cat? Three random red marks will appear on them. The same is with scars.

This was scary for Barry Allen. He wasn't accident prone, but he seemed to be wounded all the time. A black eye, a broken rib, bruised limbs, cigaret burns, and the like. Every school he attended filed reports of possible child abuse, but his home always came back safe and secure. It was deduced that it was just his soul mate. This also raised questions and concerns. It was impossible to track his other half through. There was nothing they could do to help whoever it was.

This worried Barry. Whoever they were, they had a hard life; he could feel it. He longed for the day he could meet them. He dreamed that he would take his soulmate in his arms and make them feel happy and safe. Though Barry wasn't the only one concerned. His family lived in constant fear that one wound would land him in the hospital for good. They feared that one day, a fatal wound would appear and take the life of their beloved Barry. And the most frustrating thing of all was that they could do nothing about it.

When Barry got to be in his early twenties, the number and consistency of bruises and cuts reduced but were never completely gone. He had scars from more serious wounds, but in all honesty, he didn't mind. 

He could no longer tell what was his own and what were his mate’s since he had become the Flash. Still, he wondered if his bond transferred any of his powers. There was no indications of it being so. No one had come out saying they had super speed like The Flash. That lead him to wonder about the regenerating ability as well. Did his bondmate heal like he did? He has had enough wounds that any normal person would have died, but if his soulmate was gone then he would be as well.

There were many questions that couldn't be answered but that was fine. Barry was quite occupied with both his paying and heroing job.


	2. Leonard

Leonard felt bad for his soulmate. Growing up was tough. Hell, life was tough still as an adult, but the thought that his love had to feel the pain he did made him angry.

“Whoever they are, they must hate me.” Leonard sighed as he wrapped his busted fist.

“Come on Len, they're your soulmate, they can't hate you. If anything they feel sorry for you.” 

“That's worse.”

Just then, Mick walked in, “Hey Len.” 

Colds immediately straightened up, mouth and brows flattening into a straight line.

“When are we heading out?”

“Thirty six minutes.”

He nodded and left.

“You think twinkle toes will be there?” Lisa wondered lacing up her boots.

Leonard leaned back, “Heh, you bet.”

“Well I'm staying out of this one. Not that I don't like watching you play with that little boy toy, but I have a prior engagement.”

Len shrugged, “Suit yourself.”


	3. FIght

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little awkward, but I just needed to post it now. I'll probably revise it better later.

The Flash had been interfering with Captain Cold's heists for a good few months now. You could say they were each others nemesis, each the complete opposite of the other. They equally matched each other in every way, thus neither of them had ever left a damaging blow. Sure The Flash would get shot by the cold gun from time to time, and Cold would fight off Flash’s hits, but neither seemed to bruise, cut, or leave any lasting damage no matter how small. Albeit they both would feel sore after a particularly grueling battle, but that was the life of a hero/ villian. 

Today was different though. Something felt off. Cold was on his game, but Flash was a bit slower than usual.

“You alright?” the scarlet speedster heard through the com. “You sure you’re up for this today?”

“I'm fine.”

“I told you you should skip tonight.” Caitlin scolded.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Work’s been busy the past few days, but I'm fine. I drank some coffee this-”

“Come on, we all know that crap doesn't work on you.”

“...”

“Flash?”

“I'm kinda in the middle of something.”

He turned off the communicator, just barely dogging another ice blast in the process. Honestly this was the worst time for them to be caring about his sleeping habits, but damn was he tired.

“Not feeling so hot today, are you Scarlet?” Cold tittered as he shot again.

The Flash leapt from the shot of the blast, falling into a sea of glass shards. Quickly, he leapt to his feet, unharmed by the transparent knives below him. It would take more than that to penetrate his suit.

“I took down Heat Wave didn't I?” he waved the prize in his hand that would have been Cold’s if he wasn't around to stop him.

“But not me.” 

This blast was larger. The Flash dashed to the side, but one of his legs were hit. He tripped, rolling back onto his feet with a frozen foot. Before he knew it, both legs were firmly icicaled to the floor.

The Flash tugged at his legs to no avail. Even the heat from vibrating didn't melt the thick ice. All the while, Captain Cold treaded closer, gun on his shoulder and a smug grin on his face.

“Looks like I caught you.” he reached for the bag in The Flash’s hand. “That's mine.”

“In your dreams.” Flash cocked a fist back and let a right hook rip.

Distracted by his victory, Cold had forgotten to calculate this. His head swung to the side with a heavy thrust.

“Should have froze my hands too.” He smirked.

Captain Cold turned back to look at the scarlet speedster. His smile was now a glare as he felt the throb of the blow. He hadn't noticed the blood dripping from his own nostrils until he looked at his nemesis. 

Cold’s expression fell flat. “Your…”

“Heh, What?” The Flash was still happy about that little victory blow, but was slightly unsettled by the Captain’s expression. He had never see it before.

“Your nose…” Cold pointed.

Suddenly, he himself something trickle down his face. He touched it. On his fingers was liquid as red as the Flash suit.

The Flash wiped his nose as well. Both looked up at each other.

“Shit.”


	4. Denial

“What does this mean?”

Cold scratched the back of his head, “Come on. It’s not rocket science.”

“I don't believe it!”

“Look, scarlet. I'm hurt, you’re hurt, how hard is is to get?”

“It has to be a coincidence I mean...” 

“Hit me again if you're so unsure.”

He obliged.

“Ow! What the hell!?”

“You said to hit you.”

“I didn't think you'd actually do it!”

Their noses stopped bleeding, but a purplish bruise was beginning to quickly form before disappearing on both their left eyes.

“I can't believe this!”

“Yeah.”

“We’re… we’re…!”

“Soulmates?”

“That!”

“Well,” Cold rubbed at his scruff, “it make sense now. Your wounds would heal so quickly...”

“Captain Cold is my…”

It was obvious The Flash was still in shock. Cold on the other hand…

“Damn, Lisa’s going to be on about this for the next six months.” 

“What the hell am I going to do?” the young hero moaned, palms pressing into his eyes.

That was when Cold’s attention snapped to him, “What you're going to do? No, it's what we’re going to do. We need to talk about this, calm and rationally.”

“You can't be my soulmate! We’re total opposites!”

“So?”

“That's not… we can't…!”

“Now we can talk through this and try to figure things out, or you can keep acting like a brat.” Blue eyes gave the hero a pointed look. “I’ll let you out so we can talk.”

Captain Cold pulled out a flip phone (cause he’s classy like that) dialing a number.

“What’re you…?”

“Yeah, Mick? Help me out here… no, I’m fine just get over here.” he hung up. “Don't worry, hes close by.”

The scarlet speedster was at a loss for words by now. All he could do was wait.

About five minutes later, Heatwave met the nemesis turned soulmate.

“Hurry up and unfreeze him before the cops come.”

“You want me to unfreeze The Flash?”

“Yeah, and don't hurt him.”

He stared them both down for another second before shrugging. Pulling out his gun, the hero was soon set free.

“Okay, Flash. Why don't we-”

Before Cold could suggest a change in scenery, The Flash was gone, well, in a flash.

“Damn.”

“Still don't get why you let him go.”

Cold sighed, “I'll tell you about it back at the hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
